L'écho de la solitude
by Daiky
Summary: Il se souvenait encore… sa femme… sa belle Mila… À présent, son visage s'estompait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et seul le message sur son répondeur lui assurait que sa famille n'était pas une illusion de son esprit fatigué. Zemo/OC, OS


**Note** **:** Hello! Me revoilà transitoirement pour un nouvel OS que je viens d'achever. Ça me tiens particulièrement à cœur parce que j'avais beaucoup aimé la tragédie d'Helmut Zemo dans le film. Alors voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez de mon histoire ^^

 **Résumé :** Il se souvenait encore… sa femme… sa belle Mila… celle qui empêchait la noirceur de le consumer. À présent, son visage s'estompait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Aucune photo ne pouvait raviver l'image qu'il gardait d'elle, car rien n'avait survécu à la catastrophe. Seul le message sur son répondeur lui assurait que sa famille n'était pas une illusion de son esprit fatigué.

 **L'écho de la solitude**

Le chien qui lui arrivait dessus en courant aurait dû l'inquiéter, elle le savait. Pourtant, Mila ne bougea pas du banc sur lequel elle était assise, se contentant d'observer le berger australien se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas peur des chiens. Pour elle, les gens étaient bien plus effrayants que les animaux.

La jeune femme nota tout de même que plus il approchait, plus sa queue remuait avec entrain, et elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Bientôt, il fut sur elle, les pattes posées sur ses genoux, la tête tendue vers son visage, la truffe reniflant gaiement son odeur. Mila le caressa de ses deux mains tandis que des coups de langue venaient lui chatouiller les paumes.

Un vieil homme ne tarda pas à débouler dans l'allée du parc où elle se trouvait, avançant rapidement, tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'il vit le chien, il se figea tout à coup.

– Dimka ! gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et puissante.

Le chien se tourna vers lui et se mit brusquement assis, les oreilles plaquées sur la tête. L'homme soupira largement et vint vers eux tandis que l'animal agitait la queue, heureux de retrouver son maître. À son arrivée, il lui lécha même la main.

– Vous devriez vous asseoir, commenta Mila en voyant à quel point le nouveau venu avait le souffle court.

Ce n'était visiblement plus de son âge de courir après un chien. Il se tourna vers elle et suivit son conseil, s'affalant sur le banc à ses côtés. Il mit un certain temps avant de reprendre sa respiration, une main sur la poitrine.

– Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas faire une attaque quand même, hein ?

Il rit un instant, puis son rire se transforma en une quinte de toux. Mila lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

– Un peu de sport n'a jamais tué personne, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne vous avais jamais vu dans le parc avant aujourd'hui.

Mila haussa simplement les épaules et ses cheveux dorés se répandirent dans son dos.

– J'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air, il faisait beau.

Effectivement, le temps était relativement clément pour ce début de printemps et beaucoup avait investi le petit parc du quartier. Le vieil homme la dévisagea un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

– Je suis Heinrich Zemo, enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle…

– Mila. Mila Aksakov.

Et sans hésitation, un sourire aux lèvres, elle serra la main offerte, dans un geste qui scella, sans qu'ils s'en doutent, le début d'une amitié nouvelle.

x

La routine qui s'était installée entre eux était plus que confortable. Le samedi matin, ils se retrouvaient dans le parc, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, et Mila jouait à la balle avec Dimka tout en discutant avec le vieil homme. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il avait été un physicien de renom avant de prendre une retraite bien méritée. La jeune femme trouva la coïncidence amusante, car elle travaillait elle-même dans un laboratoire sur les rayonnements électromagnétiques.

Heinrich lui parlait beaucoup de son fils et se plaignait qu'il ne le voyait pas assez. Trente-deux ans – trois de plus qu'elle –, soldat, non, Colonel, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Le vieil homme insistait souvent sur la récente nomination de son fils au rang de Colonel, il en était tellement fier. Il pouvait en parler des heures et cela se voyait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Pour elle, conté ainsi par un père si dévoué, Helmut Zemo devint bientôt un homme extraordinaire, un héros.

– Il vient d'être nommé commandant d'une unité tactique paramilitaire ! lui dit-il un jour, les yeux brillants.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle avec perplexité, car elle ne connaissait rien à l'armée.

Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il finalement avant de commencer à rire, rapidement rejoint par Mila.

Après la promenade dans le parc, elle mangeait chez lui. Parfois, il cuisinait, parfois c'était elle. Le dimanche après-midi, s'il pleuvait, ils s'installaient sous la véranda, sinon dans le jardin. Souvent, ils jouaient aux échecs, ou bien Heinrich faisait des mots croisés tandis qu'elle lisait un livre. Elle lisait beaucoup, elle adorait ça et passait deux fois par semaine à la bibliothèque du quartier.

Plus le temps passait et plus Mila voyait le vieil homme. Plusieurs fois, il lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de sortir avec des gens de son âge, mais elle s'obstinait à rester. Au fond, Heinrich sentait qu'elle avait peur des autres et il lui en parla une fois. Ce jour-là, il apprit qu'elle n'avait pas de famille : orpheline trouvée devant la porte d'une église, elle avait bataillé pour s'en sortir et payer ses études. Ce jour-là, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et elle leva ses yeux de cristal vers lui, reconnaissante.

x

– Et les géraniums ? cria-t-elle depuis la terrasse où elle s'activait depuis un moment.

Cette question s'adressait à Heinrich qui, avachi dans son fauteuil à l'ombre du pommier, se trouvait au fond du jardin à faire ses mots croisés. Il ne releva même pas la tête de sa feuille et agita simplement la main.

– Mets-les où tu veux, je te laisse faire.

Mila leva ses yeux gris clair vers le ciel tout en esquissant un sourire amusé. Aujourd'hui, le temps était estival et le soleil alourdissait l'air, c'en était presque suffocant. Elle avait mis un short, un t-shirt, et était partie à la jardinerie du coin pour acheter des fleurs. La jeune femme voulait rendre un peu plus gai le jardin de la grande maison d'Heinrich. C'était une façon de le remercier d'être là pour elle.

Une barquette de plantes à la main, elle chercha un instant la petite pelle qu'elle avait sous les yeux il y a deux minutes à peine. Sourcils froncés, elle se tourna finalement vers la maison avant de sursauter violemment, lâchant ce qu'elle avait en main. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, un homme de haute taille s'y trouvait, vêtu d'un treillis militaire, d'un t-shirt noir et de grosses rangers un peu boueuses. Il avait une veste en cuir sombre sur le dos, un grand sac kaki à la main, et le regard qu'il posait sur elle reflétait sa curiosité et une certaine méfiance. Une aura étrange l'entourait et Mila se prit à la comparer à un animal sauvage, qui n'attendait qu'une erreur de sa part pour bondir sur sa proie.

Par habitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un inconnu, en particulier un homme, son corps se contracta, se préparant à un danger potentiel. Pourtant, elle le détailla un instant, s'attardant sur ses cheveux bruns qui prenaient des reflets clairs sous le soleil, sur ses iris sombres qui l'observaient avec attention, sur ses lèvres fines dont les coins s'étiraient légèrement vers le haut. Mila reconnut rapidement Helmut Zemo. Le vieil homme avait sorti ses albums par un dimanche pluvieux et elle avait vu défiler de nombreuses photos du fils prodigue. Alors, elle se détendit et se permit un mince sourire.

– Bonjour, dit-elle rapidement.

Puis elle détacha son regard de lui, s'accroupit et entreprit de ramasser sa barquette de fleurs. Elle remettait la terre dans les petits pots lorsqu'elle le vit du coin de l'œil poser son sac au sol et s'approcher d'elle.

– Vous êtes…, commença-t-il en se baissant pour l'aider.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de stentor qui résonna soudainement dans le jardin :

– Helmut ! Tu es rentré ! s'exclama Heinrich en se levant précipitamment pour venir vers eux, de toute la vitesse que lui permettait encore son corps fatigué.

Alors qu'Helmut relevait la tête, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, transfigurant son visage. Il se détendit instantanément, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement, enfin décontractées. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait et Mila observa ses longs cils projeter de grandes ombres sur ses pommettes. Il ne tarda pas à se redresser d'un mouvement souple pour s'élancer vers son père. Bientôt, ils s'étreignaient avec force, heureux de se retrouver.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers elle, Mila venait de poser son paquetage sur la table, les mains pleines de terre. Heinrich tira son fils par le bras pour le placer devant lui.

– Helmut, je te présente Mila. Je t'ai parlé d'elle au téléphone.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et lui tendit la main. Elle essuya les siennes sur son short avant de la serrer. Sa poigne était ferme, chaude, et elle sentait les callosités de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle s'attarda un instant dans le regard marron qui la scrutait avec attention.

– Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, dit-il simplement.

– C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! s'amusa Mila en repoussant une mèche de cheveux que le vent venait de plaquer contre son visage. Heinrich parle beaucoup de vous.

Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Dimka déboulait sur la terrasse et entreprit de fêter dignement le retour d'Helmut.

– Ah, tu es réveillé, toi ? constata Mila en riant doucement.

Peu après, Heinrich entraîna son fils à l'intérieur tout en parlant avec animation. Il semblait tellement heureux, ce qui ravit la jeune femme. Elle retourna à ses plantes tout en laissant son esprit s'égarer. D'après ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit, cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Helmut avait été promu commandant de son unité et avait dû gérer les responsabilités que cela entraînait, puis une longue mission l'avait tenu éloigné du domicile de son père. Pourtant, elle savait que même loin d'ici, le soldat prenait le temps de téléphoner à Heinrich toutes les semaines.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand elle eut fini de planter toutes ses fleurs, que Mila vit les deux hommes revenir. Heinrich débarqua sur la terrasse avec un plateau sur lequel reposait son plus beau service à thé et une grande assiette de sablés à la cannelle. Il l'envoya se laver les mains et elle manqua bousculer Helmut qui sortait avec la bouilloire. Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras avec dextérité pour l'empêcher de se brûler au récipient de métal et elle remarqua à cet instant qu'il s'était changé. Il semblait avoir laissé le soldat de côté et portait un simple jeans bleu délavé ainsi que des baskets en toiles.

Tandis qu'ils buvaient le thé, Mila sentait parfois le regard du militaire posé sur elle. Il l'observait, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle savait que sa présence aux côtés d'Heinrich pouvait sembler étrange, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Au cours de la discussion, elle apprit qu'Helmut resterait un mois ici et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à s'adapter rapidement aux yeux inquisiteurs.

Comme l'heure du dîner approchait, Mila se leva pour rentrer chez elle, mais ce fut sans compter les talents de persuasion du vieil homme. Il insista longuement pour qu'elle reste, prétextant que c'était son tour de préparer à manger. Lorsqu'Helmut déclara qu'il pouvait cuisiner, son père lui accorda un regard lourd de sens avant de rétorquer qu'il devait se reposer de son voyage. Amusée de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, Mila finit par accepter de rester.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, occupée à couper les carottes, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de voir Helmut, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux posés sur elle, encore une fois. Exaspérée, Mila soupira :

– Quoi ?

Il eut un rictus amusé et se redressa pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Au soulagement de Mila, il resta tout de même de l'autre côté de la table. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir acculée et l'angoisse aurait refait surface s'il s'était approché de son côté.

– Rien, répondit-il en la jaugeant sévèrement. Je m'étonne juste qu'une femme de ton âge passe autant de temps avec mon père.

Mila nota le tutoiement soudain, ainsi que les accusations sous-entendues dans ses propos. Elle roula des yeux, jouant négligemment avec le couteau qu'elle avait à la main.

– Sa compagnie est agréable.

– Tu ne devrais pas plutôt rechercher la compagnie de personnes de ton âge ? continua Helmut en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quel âge as-tu d'ailleurs ? Trente ans ?

– J'ai vingt-neuf ans si tu veux tout savoir, soupira la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Et quant à mes fréquentations, ça ne te regarde en rien.

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils s'affrontaient dur regard, puis Helmut lâcha, l'air de rien :

– Mon père n'a pas d'argent.

Aussitôt, Mila sentit la colère pointer le bout de son nez. Il venait d'insinuer qu'elle n'était qu'une profiteuse, pire, une voleuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, que ce soit le fils d'Heinrich ou non. À l'orphelinat, elle avait appris qu'on devait régler ses problèmes par soi-même, car personne ne le faisait à votre place. Alors, son regard s'assombrit et elle leva légèrement la main droite.

– Insulte-moi encore et je trouverais un usage à mon couteau.

Surpris, Helmut mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle le menaçait avec son ustensile de cuisine. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait été confronté à des gens qui pointaient sur lui une arme à feu ou même un poignard, mettant en danger sa vie, mais ça… Penser qu'elle avait le courage de l'affronter, lui, le commandant des Scorpions, l'unité regroupant les pires tueurs de toute la Sokovie… L'idée en elle-même était hilarante.

Ainsi, Mila sursauta lorsqu'il commença à rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à pareille réaction. D'accord, elle savait sa menace risible, surtout qu'il était soldat, mais quand même… Était-il obligé de rire si fort ? La jeune femme se sentait presque vexée. Lui jetant un regard noir, elle se détourna finalement de lui et revint à ses carottes, les coupants avec rage à grand renfort de gestes brusques. Si elle s'entaillait les doigts, ça serait sa faute à lui ! Non, décidément, elle était réellement vexée.

Après ça, Helmut la regarda d'un œil nouveau et arrêta de chercher à comprendre ses motivations. Il se montra agréable ce soir-là, mais elle ne pouvait manquer le sourire moqueur qu'il lui accordait parfois, lorsqu'Heinrich ne regardait pas. Dans ces cas-là, elle le fusillait du regard, ce qui semblait l'amuser encore plus.

La nuit commença à tomber et l'air se refroidit peu à peu. Ils étaient toujours dehors et mangeaient la tarte aux pommes que Mila avait faite le matin. La jeune femme était toujours en short et t-shirt et elle ne put retenir le long frisson qui l'a pris alors qu'elle mangeait sa part de gâteau. Aucun des deux hommes ne manqua ce détail et Heinrich tourna la tête vers son fils. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement avant de se lever pour s'engouffrer dans la maison. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et déposa sa propre veste sur les épaules de Mila. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant le contact du cuir sur sa peau nue, prise dans la contemplation de son morceau de tarte. Ses yeux presque translucides se levèrent vers Helmut, intrigué.

– Merci, finit-elle par dire tandis qu'un sourire gagnait ses lèvres.

Lâchant sa cuillère, Mila enfila la veste, profitant de la chaleur du vêtement. L'odeur sucrée d'Helmut l'enveloppa peu à peu.

x

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là, six heures trente tapantes, comme d'habitude. Mila sortit de chez elle en sifflotant un air entraînant, son sac à dos jeté sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, pensant déjà au chapitre qu'elle aurait le temps de lire pendant le trajet de bus jusqu'au centre-ville. La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées lorsque des aboiements lui firent lever la tête. Elle attrapa ses clés et les enfouit par automatisme dans une poche de son sac, puis elle se tourna pour voir arriver Dimka. Un sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres comme elle posait son sac à terre, et elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise à le voir là qu'il lui bondit dessus pour réclamer des caresses. Elle lui gratta avec application la tête et les oreilles.

– Salut, toi, fit-elle alors qu'il lui léchait la main.

En relevant les yeux, elle aperçut Helmut qui venait vers elle en trottinant calmement. Il s'arrêta finalement à deux mètres et fronça les sourcils.

– Il est intenable, ce chien, s'exclama-t-il finalement en levant les bras en signe de découragement.

Cela fit rire Mila et elle se redressa, attrapant son sac qu'elle mit sur ses épaules.

– Il aime bien me sauter dessus. Hein, Dimy, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du chien qui la regardait en remuant la queue.

Puis la jeune femme avisa le survêtement de l'armée qu'Helmut portait et elle haussa un sourcil.

– Vous faites un jogging ?

– J'essaye, grimaça-t-il. Dimka n'a pas voulu me suivre jusqu'au parc, il a préféré s'arrêter ici.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

– Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je vais travailler. Bonne journée.

– Travaillez bien, lui répondit-il tandis que le coin de ses lèvres se soulevait.

Mila observa une seconde son visage détendu puis elle se détourna pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus au bout de la rue. Elle entendit Helmut appeler le chien et elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir le jeune homme se diriger dans l'autre direction en trottinant.

Les jours suivants, ils se croisèrent souvent le matin. Dimka ne manquait jamais de venir la saluer et Mila nota que le militaire semblait réglé comme du papier à musique tant ses horaires ne variaient jamais. Il faut dire que les siens étaient toujours les mêmes également, mais elle avait un bus à prendre, elle. Chaque fois, ils s'adressaient quelques mots avant de repartir de leur côté.

Le samedi, comme de coutume, elle retrouva Heinrich au parc, mais fut étonnée de ne voir ni Dimka ni Helmut. Elle apprit finalement qu'ils faisaient le tour du parc en courant et ils ne tardèrent pas à apparaître au détour du sentier. Le chien semblait ravi et gambadait joyeusement aux côtés d'Helmut. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur et le jeune homme la salua d'un sourire avant de continuer son chemin. Heinrich et Mila discutèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que le militaire se lasse de courir et qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Arrivé à la maison, le vieil homme décréta qu'il était fatigué et qu'il les laissait préparer le repas tandis qu'il irait s'asseoir sous la véranda. Ce ne fut pas la seule fois qu'il les laissa seuls puisque, le samedi suivant, il les planta carrément dans le parc, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, ce qui fit beaucoup rirent les deux jeunes gens, car, mine de rien, ils commençaient lentement à se rapprocher.

x

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Helmut était là lorsqu'un incident se produisit. C'était un jour comme un autre pour Mila à son travail et elle sortit pour sa pause déjeuner afin d'acheter un sandwich. Le ciel était couvert et son regard voguait sur les passants alors qu'elle attendait dans la file du vendeur ambulant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière. La jeune femme se figea d'effroi. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Puis il se retourna et elle le reconnut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Même après tant d'années, son visage était toujours semblable à celui qu'elle avait connu.

Mila sentit les poils de ses avant-bras se dresser lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle. Le sourire cruel qui étira ses traits lorsqu'il la reconnut la fit frissonner. Rapidement, elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit son laboratoire, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Ce ne fut qu'à l'intérieur, passé la sécurité et revenu à son bureau qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais et elle eut besoin de près d'une heure pour recouvrer son sang-froid. Elle se décida à oublier cet évènement, ne voulant pas faire ressurgir les démons de son passé. Pourtant, deux jours plus tard, il était là, dans le bus qui la ramenait jusque chez elle.

Les coïncidences, Mila n'y croyait pas. Et elle ne put empêcher la peur dévorante qui envahissait son ventre. Ses mains tremblèrent comme elle se reculait au fond du bus. Il ne la suivit pas, mais passa tout le trajet à la fixer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Lorsque vint son arrêt, la jeune femme se précipita dehors et marcha à pas rapide jusqu'à chez Heinrich. Sa maison était la plus proche et, même si c'était le jour de son tournoi d'échecs, Helmut serait peut-être là. Elle se tourna pour voir qu'il la suivait tranquillement, à pas lent et les mains dans les poches. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et elle ressentait les pulsations jusque dans ses oreilles lorsqu'elle monta les quelques marches.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva sur le seuil, à tambouriner et à sonner à la porte. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit enfin, un soulagement immense la submergea et elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais elle ne le vit plus. Loin d'être pleinement rassurée, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison en bousculant Helmut et se précipita à la fenêtre du salon. Le jeune homme resta un instant stupéfait avant de refermer rapidement la porte. Sa formation militaire reprit le dessus et il commença déjà à analyser la situation tout en la rejoignant. Elle laissa tomber le rideau lorsqu'il fut derrière elle, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

– Qui était l'homme qui te suivait ? demanda-t-il finalement dans le silence qui planait entre eux.

Il fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui. Son visage était défait, ses yeux remplis de larmes et, le pire de tout : elle tremblait comme une feuille.

– Comment… Comment sais-tu… ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, incapable de contrôler sa respiration tant elle semblait terrifiée.

À cet instant, Helmut se dit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur de cet individu, car il allait lui-même s'occuper du problème. Il n'était pas le commandant de l'unité EKO Scorpion pour rien… Mais pour le moment, il allait juste s'assurer qu'elle se calme.

Lorsque les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur elle, Mila se tendit brusquement. Puis l'odeur musquée d'Helmut envahit ses sens et la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien était réconfortante. Dans cette étreinte, il lui montrait qu'il était là pour elle, ce que personne n'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait jamais pu compter sur les gens, à part Heinrich, mais c'était récent. Alors, ses muscles se décontractèrent et le fardeau de sa solitude ne pesa plus aussi lourdement sur ses épaules. Soulagée, elle sanglota doucement, s'agrippant au t-shirt d'Helmut.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et s'accroupit devant elle, ses grandes mains enserrant les siennes dans une étreinte protectrice. Alors, elle lui raconta tout. Son enfance à l'orphelinat, l'arrivée de Sergey alors qu'elle avait quinze ans. Les abus qu'il lui avait fait subir, les menaces. Tout avait pris fin quand il s'en était pris à une autre fille qui ne s'était pas laissée faire et l'avait dénoncé. Il avait été viré de l'orphelinat et tout était redevenu comme avant, à part pour elle. Sa vie avait été profondément marquée et son enfance s'était définitivement envolée. C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait à quelqu'un. Elle lui raconta alors le retour de Sergey, il y a deux jours.

Il avait abandonné l'une de ses mains pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante envers quelqu'un. À la fin de son récit, il lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Les orbes limpides se confrontèrent à la chaleur rassurante, apaisante, de ceux d'Helmut.

– Je vais régler cette histoire. Tu n'auras plus à avoir peur, d'accord ? Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle aurait pu dire oui à tout ce qu'il disait en cet instant, car il était là, à ses côtés, et qu'elle sentait que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Mila n'était plus toute seule, et ce sentiment réchauffait le creux de son ventre et chassait ses angoisses.

Plus tard, Helmut l'emmena chercher ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse dormir chez eux. Il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé. Les jours suivants, il l'accompagnait le matin jusqu'au bus et l'attendait à l'arrêt le soir. Mila n'aurait jamais pu lui dire à quel point elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Il fallut attendre une semaine avant que Sergey ne refasse son apparition dans le bus. Comme convenu, Mila envoya un message à Helmut. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bus, elle eut à peine le temps de faire cinq mètres et d'entendre le bus partir que Sergey lui attrapait violemment le poignet. Pourtant, avant que la panique ne la gagne, Helmut fit son apparition, aussi silencieusement et discrètement que son métier l'exigeait. Il attrapa le bras de l'autre pour le tordre et, alors que Sergey levait les yeux vers lui, son visage se figea. Helmut haussa un sourcil, lui-même surpris.

– Zemo, souffla Sergey en ouvrant de grands yeux, incrédule.

– Belikov, comme on se retrouve, répondit simplement le militaire avec un rictus amusé. Mais pour toi, c'est colonel, maintenant.

Puis Helmut se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit signe de rentrer à la maison. Elle obéit rapidement, trop soulagée de sentir qu'on veillait sur elle à cet instant précis. Enfin, Mila parti, Helmut se tourna vers l'autre pour lui accorder un regard polaire.

– Je fais partie des EKO Scorpions, maintenant, souffla-t-il dangereusement et l'autre écarquilla encore plus les yeux. J'en suis même le commandant ! Je pourrais te promettre de te faire virer de l'armée, mais…

Helmu l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa veste.

– Approche-toi encore une fois d'elle à moins de cent mètres, ose encore poser tes yeux sur elle… Je te retrouverais… où que tu sois… où que tu te terres. Et tu me supplieras de t'achever lorsque je te torturerais lentement, en prenant tout mon temps jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. C'est une promesse.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais ses prunelles sombres brillaient de colère. Sergey avait peur. Il connaissait la réputation des Scorpions, les pires tueurs de Sokovie. Alors, il s'empressa d'acquiescer avant de s'enfuir rapidement, échappant à la prise implacable de celui qui lui était supérieur.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Mila l'attendait dans l'entrée, son visage inquiet levé vers lui dès qu'il franchit la porte. Elle était seule à la maison car Heinrich était à son club d'échecs. La jeune femme le dévisagea un moment tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

– Tu le connais, déclara-t-elle finalement avec une certaine curiosité.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'aller dans le salon où elle le suivit rapidement.

– Il est dans l'armée, lui expliqua-t-il en jetant un bref regard par la fenêtre. Nous étions dans la même base il y a quelques années.

–Il ne reviendra plus ? demanda Mila de sa voix douce d'où perçait pourtant son inquiétude.

– Non, répondit-il simplement avec un rictus amusé.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et il consentit à lui expliquer brièvement.

– L'unité que je commande à une certaine réputation…, commença Helmit alors que ses yeux se teintaient d'un voile d'obscurité. Il ne t'approcha plus jamais, je te le promets.

Mila l'observa en silence un instant, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'elle semblait être arrivée à une conclusion :

– Tu tues des gens, déclara-t-elle soudainement, sans ton particulier.

Ce fut au tour d'Helmut de foncer les sourcils, surpris par ses propos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le devança.

– Si ton unité a une réputation qui inspire assez de peur pour le faire fuir définitivement loin de moi, c'est celle-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Helmut voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se rétracta avant de déclarer finalement :

– Mon équipe exécute certaines missions de ce genre, en effet.

Il avançait ses mots prudemment, incertain quant à sa réaction. À son plus grand étonnement, Mila esquissa un sourire.

– Je me disais bien… Il y a quelque chose chez toi… quelque chose de sombre… Ça ressort à peine lorsque tu es avec ton père ou avec moi, mais… c'est là.

Ils s'observèrent encore un instant, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça et elle n'avait rien à ajouter. La jeune femme avait vu cette partie de lui qu'il enfermait à double tour lorsqu'il rentrait en permission.

– Merci, déclara-t-elle soudainement, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Merci. Grâce à toi, j'ai moins peur du monde qui m'entoure.

Helmut lui sourit et leva une main vers son visage pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Elle se laissa faire, puis vint se nicher au creux de ses bras qu'il refermait déjà sur elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie en sécurité, nulle part. Mais en cet instant… En cet instant, Mila se sentait protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il serait là, à ses côtés, et qu'il veillerait sur elle.

Lorsque le militaire repartit, quelques jours plus tard, Mila l'accompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Et, alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait dans un long crissement de frein, Helmut se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, délicatement, avec une douceur infinie. Elle souriait tandis qu'il se redressait et se détournait pour monter dans le bus. Elle souriait encore lorsqu'il lui adressa un signe de la main derrière les vitres sales. Et elle souriait toujours, même lorsqu'il disparut complètement de son champ de vision.

Il lui restait deux mois avant de le revoir.

x

Lorsqu'il l'appela la première fois, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, elle fut surprise. La seconde fois où son nom apparut sur l'écran de son téléphone, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Puis cela devint une douce habitude. Il appelait une fois par semaine, parfois deux. Une fois, il n'appela pas pendant quinze jours, car il partait en mission. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien pour lui, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le temps passa et il finit par revenir par un après-midi pluvieux. Comme tous les jours, Mila prit le bus. Aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement éreintant dans son travail et elle ne songeait qu'à s'affaler sur son canapé pour regarder la télévision. Elle sortit du car sans regarder vraiment autour d'elle et la jeune femme manqua l'homme qui l'observait quelques mètres plus loin, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il lui emboîta le pas et eut tôt fait de la rejoindre.

– Bonjour, Mila, souffla le jeune homme en la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna vivement et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en le voyant. Mila lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux aux reflets de miel et approfondit le baiser.

Pendant cette permission de deux semaines, ils se virent souvent. Elle allait fréquemment chez Heinrich et, parfois, Helmut dînait chez elle. La dernière semaine, ils commencèrent à dormir ensemble. Il aimait bien la regarder dormir, caresser ses mèches d'or, ses joues si douces, ses lèvres si chaudes. Le militaire s'imprégnait de sa présence, de son parfum, tentant de graver son image dans son esprit pour plus tard, quand il serait en mission et qu'il verrait son humanité disparaître à chaque cadavre qu'il semait sur son passage. Son souvenir l'empêcherait de sombrer lorsqu'il reviendrait à la base pour trouver la rigueur étouffante de la caserne.

Souvent, Helmut faisait des cauchemars, il revoyait alors les visages de ceux qu'il avait assassinés. Certes, il le faisait pour son pays, mais… il ne pouvait empêcher ses souvenirs de venir le hanter. Aux côtés de Mila, il dormait d'un sommeil calme, serein, et, lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un rêve sombre, il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle collait un peu plus son corps chaud contre le sien. Alors, son esprit s'apaisait enfin.

Les deux étaient semblables à deux enfants, allongés l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de chaleur et de réconfort qui chasserait pour un temps leurs sombres angoisses. Helmut ne tentait rien de plus envers elle, il caressait sa peau, il embrassait ses lèvres, son cou, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin. Il n'était pas pressé, il était patient et, doucement, irrévocablement, il commença à tomber amoureux d'elle.

x

Six ans plus tard.

– Maman ! Maman ! Où est mon lapin ?

Mila releva les yeux de la valise qu'elle tentait vainement de fermer pour voir débouler Vanya dans la chambre. Elle soupira. Rien n'allait aujourd'hui. Puis elle sentit la présence d'Helmut derrière elle et le baiser qu'il déposa au creux de son cou la fit frissonner.

– Va t'occuper du lapin, je vais charger la voiture, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement avant de partir à la suite de Vanya qui rejoignait déjà le salon. Ils trouvèrent sa peluche sous un coussin du canapé et Mila se demanda comment elle avait atterri là-dessous. Bientôt, ils furent tous les trois dans la voiture et Helmut démarra. Le chemin serait court pour aller chez Heinrich, à peine une demi-heure.

Grâce au contact d'Helmut avec l'armée, ils avaient pu se préparer rapidement pour partir au plus vite. Ils étaient à présent dans la voiture, Mila jouant nerveusement avec la sangle de son sac. Helmut posa la main sur la sienne et lui jeta un regard apaisant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on serra en sécurité là-bas. Ça sera à l'écart, loin des zones de combat.

Mila hocha la tête, à peine rassuré. Elle ne pouvait empêcher la boule d'angoisse de se former dans son ventre. Un mauvais pressentiment l'animait depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin. Un sifflement résonna brusquement, et son regard se braqua instantanément sur le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

– Maman, Papa ! Regardez, c'est Iron Man ! s'extasia Vanya en collant son petit visage contre la fenêtre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Heinrich et eurent tôt fait de déballer leurs affaires. Ils s'installèrent bientôt devant la télévision avec un thé et les trois adultes rivèrent leur regard sur l'écran du salon. L'inquiétude rendait l'atmosphère pesante et seul Vanya continuait à jouer, comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut même lui qui rompit le silence quelques instants plus tard.

– Mon lapin ! Où est mon lapin ? fit-il brusquement après avoir tourné dans la pièce un moment.

Mila et Helmut lui accordèrent un regard attentif.

– Tu ne l'as pas oublié dans la voiture, mon ange ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

– Ah, oui, je crois.

Helmut lui accorda un sourire avant de se lever. Il sentit la main de Mila sur son bras et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il attrapa les clés de la voiture et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils de cinq ans qui bondissait déjà aux côtés de Mila pour prendre la place libérée.

Le militaire traversa la rue et arriva bientôt près du parc où il s'était garé. Il trouva rapidement le lapin en peluche par terre, à l'arrière du véhicule. Lorsqu'il se redressa, un pressentiment lui fit lever les yeux au ciel : là, en dessous des nuages, survolant les habitations, quelque chose s'élevait dans les airs. Helmut mit un temps à comprendre que c'était Novi Grad qui montait ainsi dans le ciel. Il resta stupéfait, incapable de bouger. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie, mais ça…

Lorsqu'il vit les pans de roches et les immeubles se détacher de l'îlot qui grimpait dans le ciel, il sut que ça irait mal pour eux. Alors, Helmut commença à courir vers la maison de son père, mais il eut à peine fait quelques mètres que plusieurs tonnes de bétons et de roches s'écrasaient au sol sur ce qui restait de Novi Grad. Le choc dispersa les débris sur des kilomètres et Helmut fut soufflé par l'impact et atterrit dans le parc. Il mit un temps à se redresser, une lourde branche était tombée sur ses jambes et des débris jonchaient le sol à ses côtés. Presque tous les arbres s'étaient couchés.

Essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de son front, Helmut se dégagea. Il devait s'être cassé plusieurs côtes, sa cheville était douloureuse et une vive brûlure sourdait dans son biceps. Sa manche était déchirée et il en arracha les derniers morceaux pour compresser l'entaille profonde qu'il avait sur le bras. Lorsqu'il fut debout, la tête lui tourna un instant et le jeune homme se concentra pour reprendre ses esprits. Helmut se tourna vers la rue où il avait grandi, vers la maison qui abritait les trois personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères au monde. La poussière masquait tout. Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs longues minutes pour arriver à discerner quelque chose et, à ce moment-là, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Un champ de ruines s'étendait à l'horizon.

Les premiers cris résonnèrent alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'emplacement où devait se trouver sa famille. Helmut espérait qu'ils soient encore vivants, qu'il les retrouve. Il hurla leurs noms, désespéré d'entendre une réponse, un bruit, qu'importe tant que ça lui donnait l'assurance qu'ils étaient là. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il sentait l'horreur l'envahir peu à peu. Il refusait de croire ce que son esprit de soldat lui soufflait, car jamais il ne pourrait admettre leur mort. Il les retrouverait, qu'importe le temps qu'il y passerait, mais il les retrouverait.

Alors, de ses mains qui tremblaient comme jamais, Helmut commença à creuser.

 **FIN**


End file.
